Frozen Heart
by HoldOn-ShutUp
Summary: Bella was living her complicated life with the Cullens when Victoria came and ruined everything. If Bella is bound by loyalty to Victoria because of being tricked, what good will come from it? Nothing that Bella can see... but maybe she's wrong.
1. Nightmare

**Hello Lovelies ^_^ I hope you enjoy my latest Twilight fic, R&R please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer - Well, I obviously don't own Twilight, or anything in it for that matter. Otherwise, I'd be rich ^_^ But I'm not! Soooo... on with the story!**

_I glanced around expressionlessly at the boxes scattered in a disfunctional mess around my spacious room._

_A soft sigh escaped my lips as I got up from the plush bed and knelt down to the nearest one labeled 'Personal'. The loud sound of tearing ripped through the room as I tore the tape off and threw the box open, smiling at the picture set at the top of the items within._

_I picked it up with gently shaking fingers and held it in front of my face, taking in every detail. I shuddered at the smiles on my friend's faces, knowing full well they will never smile again. Not even Edward's crooked smile that took my breath away would be seen again._

_I could sit here and blame myself for it for the rest of my cursed life. But I won't. They're dead and me pitying myself isn't going to bring them back! I furiously swiped at a tear that leaked from my brown eyes. I felt the air still and my room turned cold._

_Not again..._

_Shit._

_I jumped to my feet and sped to the door, watching in horror as it slammed and locked from the outside. I kicked at it repeatedly, but when it didn't work, I ran to the window and tried to pry it open._

_It wouldn't budge._

_A figure separated itself from the shadow on my wall and took a step closer to me, moving stealthily and calmly. It disappeared into a black slime on the floor and made its way up my feet and around my legs._

_I fell hard to the ground and moaned in pain. My ankle twisted from the angle I fell and a yelp escaped my lips._

_"No! Please!" I screamed, knowing that my screams would not be heard, nor would I be saved._

_A deep, yet feminine chuckle came from my right and I turned my head quickly, my eyes locking on the murderous, red-haired beauty._

_"Come back my pets. I would like to speak with our dear Bella." Victoria crouched down before me, the black slithering things crawling back into a huge mass and disappearing into the shadows, never to be seen again._

_I turned slowly, trying to get to my feet, rather clumsily I might add._

_"Why did you follow me here? You've already taken my friends from me, and the love of my life, and my dad, what else do you want Victoria?" I shouted, desperately wanting to get as far away from her as possible._

_I felt the sweat on my brow freeze and leave an icy trail down my face once she stepped closer, face to face even though she was a few inches taller. She brought her hand up to my neck and just stared at it as I stood, too frightened to make a single move. _

_She inhaled deeply and brought her nose to my neck, appreciating the bouquet before sampling the wine._

_I shuddered, scared as hell, and she tightened her grip, determined to make my death as painful and horrible as possible. She grazed her teeth across my neck, which I could feel thumping with every heart beat. She bit easily into me and I screamed in agony. Her sharp, cold, venom covered teeth entered my skin and I thrashed, begging her to let me go or kill me. Forever._

_A strangled, gurgling sound escaped my now pale lips as I screamed._

_After I realized that Rosalie was right, that it did no good to scream, I winced and kept my jaw clenched through the pain. She kept me locked in my room as she paced at the foot of my bed, glancing at me every so often._

_When the change was finished she handed me several blood bags and I quickly drained them, feeling the intense burning in the back of my throat subside to a dull ache. I looked up with crimson eyes to my creator, feeling an odd loyalty to her because it was her venom that changed me._

_I sat and waited for further instruction as she kept her gaze right above my head._

_Suddenly she yanked me off of the bed and to the window, shoving me out of it. I yelped and landed gracefully on my bare feet. I took off running, afraid of what she was going to do. She grabbed me by the back of my shirt and I was violently yanked backwards into a huge tree._

_I winced as the tree basically shattered into shards of wood. She abruptly picked me up and slammed me into another, holding me there. Her face was a foot from mine, and I could smell the alluring scent of blood that lingered on her._

_"Why would my Pet run from her Creator? The fun has only started." She laughed as she slowly broke every bone in my frozen body. A spine chilling scream echoed off of the trees and mountains._

~~.*.~~

I jerked awake from the horrible dream, panting. Glancing around my almost bare room, I notice that nothing was out of place and I use this information to calm my nerves. _It was just a dream. _I chanted in my mind over and over, a mantra that has saved my life countless times. But too many things were true.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Charlie, mom, Phil... they're all dead because of my stupidity.

I let Victoria get to me... use me as bait to lure the Cullen's into her trap. And almost everyone was killed because of it. I looked at the empty place in my bed that used to be Edwards. A tear escaped my eye as I got up and went to the window, looking outside. The moon light shone down and reflected off of my pale face as I sighed and cursed the day I made a deal with the devil. The only devil with a frozen heart.

**Alright! Tell me what you think in a review, should I continiue? Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it's not rude :P Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Lingerie

**I Do Not Own Twilight, Or Anything In It For That Matter, Dont Sue me ;)**

**EnJoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Victoria's POV:**

I sat in the tree outside of Isabella's window, too high up for her to notice me. Her scent of chocolate and cherries swirled around me and it took everything in my power not to jump down and claim her blood.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…._

She'll come to her senses soon enough. As soon as she stepped from the window, retreating back into the "safety" of her room, I figured I would make myself known.

I jumped down the tree with ease and stopped at her window sill. I easily pushed my light weight up and through the opened window silently.

She lay on her bed, trying and failing to get some sleep. I held back a chuckle at how fitful she looked.

She faced away from the window, toward her door. I took a subconscious step closer and had to restrain myself from tucking her hair behind her ear. My eyes narrowed at the thoughts a human was pulling from me.

I growled in frustration, a bit too loud, for she turned around and shot up in her bed, terrified. Her pale hands clutched at the sheets and she looked like she wanted to bolt out of the room. I stood completely still, watching her much like a tiger would watch its prey.

The color drained from her face and my name spilled clumsily off of her lips. A sly grin made its way to my face and I sat on the bed beside her and chuckled.

"You look like you're about to faint." I said, amused.

My head turned to look down at her and I noticed that her hands had stopped shaking once she realized I wasn't going to kill her. Yet. She cleared her throat and made a visible effort to relax.

"Good girl." I murmured and crossed my legs with my hands on my lap.

"So Isabella." I said simply, my voice like velvet.

She looked up at me with her large chocolate colored doe eyes and froze.

"Yeah?" She responded hoarsely. I smirked.

"Is there any reason you cannot fall asleep?" I asked her, not caring if I was intruding on her personal life, though I was pretty sure I knew why.

Her eyes narrowed defiantly and she glared. "You know why!"

I chuckled and stroked her cheek, pleased when she did not pull away. "If that is the case, then I believe you shouldn't be here alone. You should know as good as any what _terrible _creatures lurk around after dark." I said with my sultry voice, loving how she knew she physically could not deny me. She'd promised. I took her hand and pulled her out of her bed.

She was mine, though I can only claim her, as her late Edward had killed my James. Now I am claiming Isabella.

If someone had told me two months ago that I'd be buying a permanent residence in Seattle just to keep an eye on Isabella, well, I would've most likely killed them then shoved their foot up their own ass.

My pet was human, which made me take extra precautions seeing that she was extremely accident prone.

Not to mention that she was an extremely special human. She can see ghosts. I often wonder how, but I secretly like that it adds to the never ending mystery of Isabella Swan. She started to struggle but then realized that it wasn't worth it. That she cound not deny me.

I jumped out of her window lithely with her in my arms. She automatically laid her head on my shoulder, odd that she was not opposed to my cold skin. I would have been weirded out if she had not had a vampire boyfriend before this.

I ran unseen through the forests until we arrived in Seattle. I made my way to the small, inconspicuous house I had bought and walked inside. It lacked most things a house should, but damn, its not like I'd use them. And I actually hadn't planned to take Isabella back with me this time so I probably should go and pick up a few key things from the store.

I placed her down on the futon that was laid out unceremoniously on the living room floor. The hardwood was scratched up and dingy, the windows were so dirty that, if I had not been a vampire, I wouldn't be able to see out of them.

The only things working in the house were the stove, refrigerator, and bathroom. Isabella plopped down on the futon and sulked, picking at her sweat pants.

"You're leaving?" She asked me hesitantly. I could understand the underlying panic in her voice. I was the only one she had left.

"Only for a little while. Don't worry Isabella." I said softly, pulling her up and looking right at her.

"Unless you'd like to join me?" I added quirking an eyebrow. She nodded quickly, glancing around the room nervously.

"How many?" I asked her, knowing she'd understand. She pointed into the kitchen and somewhere by the front door. "Two." She responded. I could sense that she was terrified of her gift, not that ghosts bothered me. As long as they didn't harm Isabella, or interrupt my meal time, then I didn't give a fuck what they did.

She'd turned pale by now, and I grudgingly admitted to myself that I missed the blood that usually dominated her cheeks. I wrapped my arm around her and walked back out of the front door.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked, hoping to cheer her up. I could tell that she wasn't comfortable being in this close of a proximity to me, but she struggled against herself, debating over whether she should give into me since I was all she had left, or if she should continue fighting because I took everything from her.

Her face was like an open book, and so far it was one of my favorite novels.

"Can we go get more clothes last?" She said and I couldn't help but chuckle at how much she hated shopping.

"Of course. So you'd like to get the basics first?" I assumed/asked. I had no idea about what humans found appealing or not and I figured she must've been hungry if the growling of her stomach was any indication. She nodded and leaned into my cold and stone-like body.

I stiffened for a split second, not used to the contact, but soon relaxed before she could notice.

"Alright Bella." I said softly, not expecting her reactions to me to change so quickly. It seemed that she's made her decision and I smiled. We walked into the grocery store and I let her pick out the foods and snacks that she liked while I glanced disgustedly at the bags of garbage that humans loved to indulge in.

I didn't like them when I was human and I sure as hell hated them now. Twinkies, Pop tarts, Cheetos, Lays, Jays…. What the hell was the difference? I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella who was pushing the squeaky wheeled cart over to me.

I glanced just once into the cart and grimaced, taking it from her and going to the register to pay for it with my new debit card. We walked out with me carrying several bags of groceries and Bella walking by my side. We went to get basic things for her to stay clean and healthy and then went to buy her new clothes.

I smirked as she groaned. I pulled her inside and let her sit this one out while I picked out the clothes for her. I smirked as I realized the advantage I had at the moment. I got to pick the clothes that my pet wore. I shook my head and chuckled at the realization. I headed to the lingerie section first.


End file.
